


月光之下8

by changqin



Category: 18 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changqin/pseuds/changqin





	月光之下8

“新郎新娘——一拜天地” 礼官在旁边高喊着  
“二拜高堂——”坐在首位的爷爷还有王员外笑眯眯的摸着胡子  
“夫妻对拜——” 看着对面披着凤冠霞帔的女子，周深有些迷惑，但还是拜了下去，自己这是在结婚？对面的女孩子是谁？对，是王员外的女儿，是那个眼睛圆圆的，有着青葱似的手指的姑娘。他恍恍惚惚的站起身，看着周围，不远处，人群中，一个男人，冷漠的看着这一切，狭长的眼睛里没有任何感情…….

那是，晰哥？周深有些看不清了，他使劲擦擦眼睛，想看清楚，可是已经被旁边的人推着走了  
“礼成——送入洞房——”  
不，不行，他要看清楚，那到底是不是晰哥，可周围的人越来越多的围上来，让他想挤也挤不出去，远处的那个男人逐渐消失了…….

 

周深一下子从床上坐起来，惊的出了一身汗，他大口喘着气，刚才的梦真是太真实了，他擦擦汗，王晰，他轻轻念着。

最近这段时间周老爷子有意让他和那位王小姐相处，或是让他到王家去，或是邀请王小姐到周家来，亦或是让周深邀请王小姐出门游玩，当然，那六位保镖是远远跟在后面的。知道王员外的心思后，自己也是有些哭笑不得，原来是一个误会，只是，他想着，是否可以将就一下，把这个误会变成美好的童话呢？他试着和王小姐交往，对王小姐无微不至的关心，问候，送礼物，把一个男子对心上人可做的全做了，可是，他自己没有心。  
而那位名字和王晰只有一字之差的王小姐也是察觉到这一点，一天，当周深体贴的为她夹菜时，她忽然问道：“周公子，你喜欢我吗？”

筷子没夹稳，菜直接掉到了桌上，周深有些紧张，他抬眼望去，姑娘的眼睛直直的望着他，没有丝毫羞怯扭捏。原来这姑娘也是一位直爽的女子。他稳了稳心绪，看着姑娘，眼睛却又似望向别处，开口说道，“我，为你做的这一切，自是表示…….我……” 喜欢你这三个字他说不出口。

“算了，我知道你不喜欢我，从咱俩第一天见面我就看出来了” 第一天见面，她有点忐忑，她是知道周深的，在家里也偷偷瞧过他，也非常喜欢，当她得知他很有可能会变成自己的夫君，小姑娘心思早都飞到了“两人生几个孩子”上面，可是当周深第一眼看到她，女人敏锐的感知力让她捕捉到周深眼中的失望，失望？她不漂亮吗？她没有才华吗？都不是。那答案就只有一个，就是周深心里期待的，不是她，而是另一个人。自那之后，她也完全不期待两人会碰出什么火花了，只当周深是好朋友，好朋友逛街，好朋友吃饭，好朋友送的惊喜，只是作为好朋友，周深眼里时而闪过的忧愁让她有点受不了，实在是忍不住了，才问出口，只是她这位好朋友好像被吓到了？

周深有点局促，他不知道自己在王小姐心里是不是已经变成“渣男”一类的人物，清清嗓子，正准备解释，王小姐下一句话更是把他吓住了  
“你心里的那个姑娘不喜欢你？还是你不敢对她告白？” 真是直接的问法

女人的感觉真是敏锐，周深想起自己的父亲曾说过的话

他知道瞒不下去了，只好诚诚恳恳的道了歉，并表示还会到府上向王员外郑重道歉。直爽的姑娘表示不必了，本来也没有把这件事放心上。然后眼睛放光的看着周深，八卦着周深的“心上人”

想起自家厨房里那些碎嘴八卦的妇人，周深又得到了女人的另一项特质：八卦

看是瞒不下去了，看着对面的姑娘，自己索性也是放开了，省略一些不能讲的，将王晰和自己的故事说了出来，听的小姑娘满眼放光，时而尖叫时而叹惋时而又发出古怪的笑声，让他有些惊悚。

“所以，你不确定你是不是喜欢她，你觉得一切都是她编造的假象，都在骗你？”  
“对”  
“但是，你觉得她在骗你，但是你还是无法抑制的想她？”  
“………对”  
“真是只缘身在此山中啊”王小姐故作老成似的摸了摸自己并不存在的胡子

“喜欢这件事儿，骗不了人，有句话说的好，喜欢这件事，闭上嘴巴，也会从眼睛里跑出来，你可别以为你藏的有多深，这几天我全看出来了，咱俩第一天见面，你以为我是她是吧？结果呢，哎哟喂，你眼里那个失望的呀！这段时间，因为你爷爷和我父亲的安排，和我约会，可是我也看出来啦，你心里始终是有一个人，是那种无法在一起的难过，还有想念的温柔和悲伤” 王小姐噼里啪啦的说着，周深听着一愣一愣的，什么“想念的温柔和悲伤” 真是………….说的对。

“而且，你看，隔了这么长的时间，都这么久没见面了，她也不能再骗你了，可是你还想着她，说明你在意她呀！你为什么在意她呢？你喜欢她呀！再说，你觉得她是骗你，可是骗你有那么费心尽力的么？悄悄的帮你报复你不喜欢的人，在你生病的时候还照顾你，和你聊天，陪你解闷，你不开心的时候还哄着你，天呐，谁来赐我一个这样爱我的人”王小姐仰望天空，叹气

“所以…….”周深有点犹豫  
“所以，她爱你！你也爱她！非常非常的爱！”王小姐肯定的说  
看着周深发愣，王小姐补了一句：

“喜欢就是喜欢，想太多，会让喜欢变得沉重，会很累，喜欢也会跑掉哦”

 

 

所以我是喜欢王晰的，和他本身作为吸血鬼的诱惑力是无关的。周深心想，心里就像浓雾散去一样一下变得清明

我喜欢王晰，我爱王晰。认清自己内心后，周深十分快乐

———————————

看着窗外的月色，一片清明，刚才做梦惊出的冷汗让身上粘粘的，十分难受，周深唤了声外面守夜的仆从，没有回应，也许是已经睡着了，周深摇摇头，叹口气，还是自己先换了，明早再交给仆人去洗吧。脱了衣服，月光照耀着，周深的身体更加白皙。还是等会儿再穿吧，微风轻轻吹着，实在是舒服，微凉的感觉就像是王晰用手指抚过他的身体一样，闭上眼，周深情不自禁的仰着脖子想获得更多。  
“晰哥…….”他轻轻唤着，周深脸微微泛红，往外厅看了一眼，确定没有人进来后，他深吸一口气，把手指探到后穴，轻轻摸索着，“嗯……”发出轻微的鼻息声，好久没有做了，把手指放进去有些紧涩感，他轻轻的抠挖着，渐渐有些湿意，又加了根手指，水出来了，身体渐渐泛起一阵空虚感，还不够，三根手指，水越来越多了，发出令他羞耻的声音，还不够，想要更多，周深撅着屁股趴在床上，脸庞蹭着锦被，轻轻呻吟着，喊着王晰的名字，后面的动作也是越发快速，  
“唔！”仿佛释放后的快意的喘息声——不是周深  
“谁？！”情欲消失的无影无踪，周深一下清醒起来，谨慎的望向黑暗处，周家未来家主被看到自摸后穴，说出去他周深就没脸在这个城市呆了  
“快出来！”周深厉声道  
一室寂静  
周深正准备走过去，一道身影慢慢显现———是王晰

“深深”王晰看着他，有点紧张  
“晰…….晰哥？”周深呆呆的看着眼前的人，“真的是晰哥吗？”他颤着声音  
“嗯，深深，我来了”王晰脸上的表情似在隐忍，长久不进食之后他显得十分憔悴，周深走了之后，他也想过找别的男孩子，或者女孩子，可是他没有，因为世界上只有一个周深，他也无法去进食那些“食物”，因为他被周深养刁了。

其实那天周深走了之后，王晰冷静下来，心底骂自己是个蠢货，对自己的宝贝深深竟然说那样的话，看到周深红红的眼眶，王晰想着，深深肯定恨死他了。  
先开始他以“负责任到底”为借口，去看看周深是不是安全到家了，结果他发现周深竟然发烧了，知道会被蔡程昱发现，所以他只是看了一眼就走了。之后的一个月对他来说十分煎熬，什么都不想做，每天就看着周深的东西叹气发呆，想着周深和他在一起的时候，他们看书，聊天，唱歌，真是快乐极了，可是呢，全都被自己作没了。最后实在忍不下去了，趁着夜深人静来到周家，没想到看到这样的景色，王晰没忍住，发出的声音暴露了他。  
他的深深在自摸的时候喊了他的名字，所以，是有希望和他和好是吗？王晰有点忐忑

周深冷静下来后，羞愧的发现自己身无寸缕，和晰哥重逢就是这个令人羞耻的样子，周深想挖个地缝钻进去，摸过旁边的里衣，不自然的潦草穿上，月光将他发红的耳朵照的一清二楚

“深深……我………” 王晰还在想着自己应该说些什么，正想着，周深已经抱住了他  
“晰哥…….”周深把头埋进王晰的胸膛，熟悉的冷香味让他兴奋的颤抖，真想这样紧紧的抱着他，永远都不放开  
“深深？”王晰不敢相信，深深这是原谅自己了吗？  
“晰哥，我好想你”薄薄的里衣清晰的传递着王晰的冰冷温度，可是这冰冷令周深安心，他鼻子酸酸的，有点想哭  
“哎，我的深深，我也好想你”虽然还是有点不敢相信，怀里的人传来的温度让他伸出手，抱住了周深，摸着他突起的肩胛骨，他的腰，他的头发，这些都是王晰梦寐以求的地方

两个人抱了好久，周深才抬起头仔细看着王晰，“晰哥，你怎么成这样了！”因为长久没有进食的关系，王晰的脸颊有些凹陷，让脸部的线条更加锋利，脸上微微有些小胡子也没有刮，之前他可是很注重仪表的，周深心疼的想。衣服也是松松垮垮的，衣服是之前的衣服，那么就表示王晰瘦了，瘦了不止一圈，他的晰哥怎么这么不会照顾自己，周深摸了摸王晰的脸，眼睛一红，泪珠又要掉下来，王晰吓了一跳，“别哭啊，深深，你，你要是不高兴，我现在就走！”  
“不许走！”王晰好不容易了，又要走，走了到哪里去找他  
看着王晰瘦削的脸庞，周深把刚才穿好的里衣扯开，微微仰头，露出白皙的脖子和胸膛，“快，晰哥”  
王晰有些哭笑不得，真是他的小可爱  
他低下头，在周深的脖子间逡巡着，闻着熟悉的令他兴奋的香气，啊，这味道真令他颤抖，舌头微微舔舐，怀里的小宝贝儿也颤抖了一下，王晰微微一笑，离开了脖子  
“怎么了？”周深疑惑的问道，“你怎么不吃了？你，不想吃吗？难道，你已经不喜欢我了？不想吃我了？”  
他的宝贝儿在乱七八糟想些什么？王晰拍了拍周深的小脑袋，“我怎么会拒绝深深呢，只是……..”他再度俯下身，在周深的耳边低声说道，“要先把我的宝贝儿喂饱才行啊”


End file.
